


Nip At Your Nose

by Neyiea



Category: Arthur Christmas (2011), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Awkward Wooing, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious!Arthur, RotG Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of North's nephews comes to visit for New Year's. He's not at all what Jack expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from the Rise of the Guardians kink meme. I love both Arthur Christmas and Jack Frost too much to resist. To make it so both worlds mesh together a little better Arthur's family is in charge of a lot of the smaller aspects of the whole Christmas operation, so they are a part of it, but they don't run the show.

This was definitely going to be the whitest Christmas in decades, Jack having rode the wind alongside Santa's sleigh and summoning scattered flurries to herald their arrival into towns. But now all the presents were delivered, the sun was coming up, and it was time to get some rest for when the other Guardians arrived for their small annual Christmas get together before preparing for the much larger New Year's celebration.

North had already retired to his rooms after giving Jack a pat on the back for a job well done, but Jack was still too revved up from the past several hours to even think about getting some shut-eye. Tagging along with North on his rounds had been even more fun than he thought it would be and now, with all the yetis and elves having some well deserved sleep, he could explore freely.

Even without toys to occupy the shelves and tables the workshop was still an amazing place. A labyrinth of ornately carved wood and delicately painted motifs.

Jack absently let his fingers trail over a collection of paintbrushes that had yet to be put away, his mind wandering to the conversation he and North had been having on their way back to the Pole. The older Guardian had been happily informing Jack how much fun was in store for him, which was nothing he hadn't already heard before, when he let something more interesting slip.

"And then, of course, there will be the New Year's party, and you will be able to meet my nephews."

"Nephews? I didn't know you had nephews."

North's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, if you are wanting to be technical, they are not quite nephews. We are related, distantly, and although they live longer than most, they are not immortals, so our actual relation involves too many 'greats' for me to remember."

Not immortals, meaning that they probably wouldn't be able to see him until they were convinced about his existence, assuming he'd even still be around. He had believers now, just a handful, but enough that word of his existence could spread. Maybe if he did something during one of the larger, live recordings of the countdown he could gain a few more.

He settled down beside a window, absently drawing frost patterns onto the glass, wondering which televised New Year's party he should crash.

The holiday gathering of the Guardians came and went, and boy was it nice to have people to celebrate things with, and as fate would have it he was still hanging around Santoff Claussen on December twenty ninth when a dogsled of all things pulled up to the front door of the main building.

He was perched on a high roof and wasn't able to make out details, but there were two figures bundled up in thick winter jackets. One of them was flailing about a lot more than the other, and also wearing a whole lot more layers. He silently drifted down towards the ground, landing just as North burst through the door.

"Margaret," he called loudly as he pulled the non-flaily figure into a hug, "it has been too long since I have last seen you!"

"Charming to see you again, Nicholas." Margaret replied with a voice that was warm and fond. "I am sorry we're a little later than planned, but you know how Arthur feels about flying."

North let out a deep laugh at that. "Da! I remember when I first tried to take him out on the sleigh with Steve when he was but a little tyke, but look, he is much grown now. Arthur," he called, spreading his arms open in invitation, "why have you not yet come forward to say hello?"

The other figure who'd been unloading things from the dog sled quickly turned around and, almost slipping several times in his haste, ran into North's open arms.

"Hello Uncle Nicholas! I hope you had a merry Christmas!" He greeted, his voice muffled by a thick scarf that completely covered the bottom half of his face.

"Oh yes, it is like each year is better than the last." North gave him one final squeeze before letting him go. "But I think this year exceeded expectation. It is amazing how much wonder a white Christmas can bring." North glanced at Jack from out of the corner of his eye and grinned. "Which brings me to next point. I would like to introduce to you my new friend, Jack Frost."

North made a dramatic gesture with his hand and Arthur followed the movement, his bright eyes locking onto Jack and staying there.

"Hello Jack, I'm Arthur."

Jack, for just a moment, forgot how to breathe.

"Uh, hi." He replied after an awkward beat of silence, but Arthur's attention had already turned back to his mother, who had stepped in closer to fuss around with his hat.

"Now Arthur, I want you to promise me that if you go outside you'll wear all your layers."

"Yes, mum." 

Margaret stepped back to view her handiwork and nodded to herself before continuing. 

"And do try and be careful around the elves, you've gotten a lot taller since the last time you were here, try not to step on them."

"Mum, you know I'd never step on an elf." Arthur responded, his voice going several octaves higher in apparent distress.

"Not on purpose, but you know Nicholas's elves aren't as good at dodging as the ones back home. Now then, do be good for your uncle."

"Margaret, you are not leaving already are you?" North questioned with furrowed eyebrows and Margaret sent a small smile his way.

"I'm afraid I'd best be off as soon as possible. Steve's decided to stay home to run some tests this year and he, Malcolm and father don't always see everything eye to eye these days, so I think it would be best if I'm there to diffuse the tension." She gave North a quick hug, and her son a peck on the forehead before she turned towards Jack.

Wow, two new mortals seeing him in one day, and they weren't even children.

"I am quite sorry I haven't got the time to speak with you, Jack, but maybe I'll see you again when I come to pick Arthur up next week." She said before climbing up on the back of the dogsled and, after bidding them a final goodbye, was off like a rocket.

"Alright, let's get inside! Much has changed since you were last here Arthur, I can't wait to show you. But first, I will get you some hot cocoa." North marched back inside, Arthur following behind him, carrying all his luggage haphazardly. 

"Do you need a hand with that?" Jack asked as he fell into step beside the other young man. Arthur shook his head, but when he looked over his eyes were smiling.

Woah, there went his ability to breathe again.

"No, but thank you for offer-AHHHH!" 

Jack winced as Arthur fell to the floor and North turned back to his nephew, a concerned look on his face.

"I'm alright!" Arthur gasped out before anyone had time to ask. "My legs are just a bit numb from the cold is all."

"Ah, I see." North nodded, although there was a secretive sort of smile on his face. "I will go get the cocoa started. Jack, how about you help Arthur with his things? You can take them to his guest room, he knows where it is. Meet me in kitchen after you've settled."

"Sure thing North." Jack grabbed a duffle bag and slung it over his shoulder as Arthur picked himself up off of the ground and self consciously brushed himself off.

"Alright, I guess I'll, uh, lead the way." Arthur scooped up the rest of his bags and began making his way down the hall towards the guest quarters, Jack trailing along beside him.

"I do hope you don't mind me asking," Arthur began, "but I can't help but be curious because, well, you don't look like an elf, and you certainly don't look like a yeti, so who exactly are you?"

"I'm Jack Frost. You haven't heard of me before?"

"'Fraid not, I'm guessing you're like Uncle Nicholas though, since you've been walking around outside without shoes."

"Well, yeah, sort of. But you've never heard of me before North introduced me to you? Are you sure? Because usually people don't..." Jack trailed off uncertainly, like he'd become invisible just by bringing it up. "They don't see me unless they believe in me."

Arthur turned to look at him, eyebrows raising comically. "Why wouldn't I believe you exist? Uncle Nicholas wouldn't introduce me to people who aren't real. Ah! Here we are!" He awkwardly grabbed the handle of a door and flung it open, apparently unaware how incredible it was that he could immediately believe in things with no proof other than North's word for it.

Arthur dumped his luggage on the bed and began unwinding the scarf from around his neck, or at least attempted to.

"Would you like some assistance?" Jack asked wryly, drifting into the room to deposit the duffle bag onto the bed.

"I just- if I could just figure out this knot- mum really likes to make sure I'm warm." Arthur let out a sigh and let his hands drop away, Jack took that as his cue to come forward and assist, his nimble fingers untangling the scarf with ease.

Arthur was taller than him by several inches, but gangly in a sort of new-born fawn way. Cute. When the scarf was finally out of the way he could see that he looked, physically, a little older than him, and if the grateful smile sent his way made him feel a little lightheaded, he comforted himself with the knowledge that if Tooth were around she'd be all out swooning by now.

"Thanks for that. I'm not really good with knots." Arthur began taking off his mittens, and were they- they were! They were attached to each other by a thread of yarn which undoubtably travelled from one sleeve to the other. Jack had never seen a child younger than seven with mittens attached to each other like that so they wouldn't be lost in the snow. Underneath the bright red mittens were a pair of gloves, striped in a way so that each finger was patterned like a candy cane. Then he unzipped his jacket and revealed one of the gaudiest Christmas sweaters Jack had ever seen, and he'd seen a lot of those in his time.

Jack was able to keep himself from asking: 'how are you even real', but only just.

When Arthur finally removed every unnecessary layer of winter apparel he turned to Jack, another one of those awe inspiring smiles on his face.

"Let's go see about that hot chocolate then, shall we? Uncle Nicholas makes some of the best on the planet, second only to mum. It's like Christmas in a cup. Have you ever tried it?"

"No, I'm not really good with hot things." Jack answered nonchalantly with a shrug, and Arthur stared at him with a distraught expression.

"I'm so sorry! I really should have thought that through, seeing as you're a winter spirit and all. Maybe we could make a cold version for you? I'd hate to have you miss out. Also, am I babbling? I'm probably babbling. Sorry. I just don't meet new people much and I suppose I like to talk and I'm, uh, sorry."

"No it's okay, I like it when people talk to me." Or at him, or acknowledged his existence in any way.

"Oh, excellent! Sometimes I worry I talk too much and that people find me annoying and I, uh," he rubbed at the back of his neck self consciously, "let's not dwell on that. Off to the kitchen!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack sipped at the frozen hot chocolate made especially for him, eyes drifting from North to Arthur and back to North again as they caught each other up on the various ongoings of their respective operations.

Arthur's branch of the family lived at the Pole, but underground so as to not be found. They had no yetis, but apparently their elves were a little more helpful than the ones with North and, from what Jack could glean from their conversation, they existed as a sort of back up operation. They dealt with all the letters, complied massive charts and spreadsheets to predict which toys would be most requested, and, if North was ever running a bit late on delivery, they apparently had a small team of ninja elves and some sort of flying craft dubbed the 'S-1' to help pick up the pace.

Seriously, ninja elves? Jack was going to break into that underground base if it was the last thing he did.

"Steve always was very into technology and all that modern flim-flam, but enough about your brother. How is your job in maintenance going?"

"Oh, uh, I've recently been moved to letters actually," Arthur managed to stutter out, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment, "I tripped over a plug and melted down the elf barracks. It was a terrible flood, took a week to get rid of all the seals that managed to sneak in afterwards."

"Ah, how is letters then?" North moved on smoothly, apparently not at all surprised that his nephew accidentally caused a flood.

Arthur set his mug down and even though his smile was small, it seemed to shine with every fibre of his being. "I love it there," he started earnestly, "the number of letters I get, from kids all over the world who believe in you, it's the best feeling in the world to know that when they wake up Christmas morning and rush downstairs to the tree, just, the looks on their faces when they see that Santa came, and he cares. It makes me so proud to be part of it, even if it's just a small part."

North's expression softened and Jack could feel his mouth go bone dry.

"Sometimes I like to write back to them. Kids have a lot of questions nowadays, like why they can't see the workshop from google Earth, or how you can make it to everyone in one night; so much curiosity, so much faith! It's all just so wonder-oh!" He was interrupted by a buzzing sound emanating from his pant's pocket and he pulled out a device that looked somewhat similar to a cell phone. "That'll be mum calling to check up, I'll just take this outside, shall I?"

Jack watched him leave the room, and when he turned back to his drink he could see North smiling widely in his direction.

"So, I suspect Arthur is not quite what you were expecting, nyet?"

"No, not really." He'd thought anyone related to North would be a lot like North. Loud, outspoken and confident. Not someone like Arthur who, for lack of better words, was a total sweetheart.

"Yes, he was always a bit of an odd one out I'm afraid. Probably even more so after this flooding incident. He is a bit clumsy, and a bit too excitable for some people to get along with him, but, and do not tell anyone I said so, he is my favourite nephew in centuries! It is too bad he has trouble making friends." North leaned in closer, lowering his voice down to a conspiratorial whisper. "I was hoping that maybe you two would become good friends, you are well suited to each other, I think."

Jack briefly wondered what exactly North meant by that, but then Arthur was stumbling back into the kitchen and all his attention turned back towards him.

"I trust your mother got home all in one piece?"

"Oh yes, and she's apologized again for being in such a rush to get back home, it's too bad she didn't have a chance to properly introduce herself to you, Jack, I'm sure she feels terrible about it."

"It's not big deal, I'll see her again next week." Because all of a sudden crashing a telivised New Year's party didn't seem as important as it had a couple days ago.

"Ah, so you'll be here the whole week then? Do you live here? Or are you only around during the Christmas season?"

"Jack is a roaming spirit, but he is welcome at Santoff Classen whenever he needs a place to stay. He's been resting up here after coming on my rounds with me and making sure there was plenty of snow on Christmas."

Arthur dropped his, thankfully almost empty, mug, sputtering and apologizing profusely when it shattered on the tabletop. "Sorry! So sorry! I'll clean that up right away."

"Nonsense, elves can clean up, they have little else to do anyway."

"Oh, well, that's good." Arthur's head whipped back around to look at Jack with an intensity he'd never been subjected to before. "Can you really make it snow?"

"Well yeah, it's kind of my thing. Snowball fights, frozen ponds, the whole shebang." Jack responded as neutrally as he could, but it was really hard to keep himself from doing anything rash from all this positive attention. He felt like he was going to melt, in a good way.

"That's amazing! I got so many letters this year asking for a white Christmas, it's great to know that all those kids ended up getting their wish."

North nodded along, not unlike a proud father showing off his son's greatest achievement. "And Jack is not just any winter spirit, he is also the new Guardian of Fun, chosen not even a full year ago by Manny."

"Wow." Arthur rested his face in his hands and, oh God, Jack could feel a light dusting of frost begin to spread out over his cheeks in his chilled version of a blush while North just chuckled to himself in amusement.

If Arthur kept looking at him like that, he was done for. Or maybe he already was and was only resisting the inevitable.

"Do you think you could maybe show me your work sometime?"

Oh yes, definitely, inevitably done for.

It had taken a few days to pry Arthur free from North's side. He wanted to see everything, North wanted to show him everything, and it was completely not surprising at all that Arthur was North's favourite nephew because they were both so very, very into Christmas, but finally, on December 31st, Arthur had several hours to spare while North finalized preparations for the New Year's party.

So after two days of essentially hanging around in the background like North's wayward side-kick and having all his attempts at flirting go unnoticed, Jack figured he ought to show Arthur something really impressive

"When I asked to see your work, I didn't think I'd have to come outside." Arthur called out in his usual distressed tone of voice, which Jack had been becoming very familiar with over the past few days, his arms spread out wide to give himself a little more stability even though the rooftop they were currently on was hardly slanted at all.

Also there was no way Jack would let him fall, honestly, where was the trust?

"What, you just wanted to watch me from a window? Where's the fun in that?" 

"It's not that this isn't fun, it's just I'm not good with heights, and I'm allergic to snow! Well, not really, but I've got bad circulation so my hands get cold really fast and I didn't think I'd be going outside so I didn't put my coat- what are you doing?!"

Jack gave him a sly smile, his arm tightening around Arthur's midsection. "Hang on."

And then the wind swept them right off the roof.

"Ahhhhhhahaha!"

"Come on, it's not that bad."

"I'm not good with speed! Or- AHHHH! I'm going to die!"

"We're not even going that fast. Besides, I've got you, I'm not going to let you fall. Now watch this!"

Jack dove towards a large lake that wasn't quite frozen over, staff tilted downwards to run over the surface and leave behind gorgeous, swirling fronds of frost. When the entire lake was covered the wind picked them back up and Arthur stared down in wonder at the ice while Jack stared at Arthur.

Oh, he had it bad.

"That's beautiful, it's just so- I can't even think of a word to describe it." Arthur loosened his death grip just slightly.

Success!

"Well, I aim to please."

"Could we go back down now? I know you've got me and everything, but I really do like the feeling of solid ground underneath me."

"I suppose I could stand to walk for a bit, just this once."

He made sure they landed softly, keeping his arm around Arthur for just a second or two longer than completely necessary and trying valiantly to keep his cheeks from frosting over when Arthur took even longer to let go of him.

"So, you excited for the party tonight?" Jack questioned as they began walking back to Santoff Claussen, kicking at the snow idly with his bare feet.

"Oh yes! I do love bringing in the new year. A clean slate, resolutions to be made, and a whole new Christmas to start preparing for!"

"You have any resolutions in mind?"

"Well, normally I try and make some work-oriented ones, but they never seem to work out very well. Maybe it will be better now that I'm in letters though, I'd like to think I'm doing a fairly good job there."

"Maybe you should mix things up a bit this year. You could travel somewhere new, or maybe find yourself involved in a new relationship. Get yourself a romantic attachment." Probably not the smoothest way to breach the subject, but give him a break, he was kind of new at this. 

"Oh, I'm not very good with travelling. I'm content just looking at postcards and stamps, really. And I'm not really sure how I'd get into that sort of relationship. I mean, the only people I ever see around are either related to me or are elves."

"I'm not related to you, or an elf." Jack muttered to himself, but he sort of wished Arthur would overhear him, even if it would be a bit mortifying. He'd been subtly trying to flirt with the other young man since, essentially, a couple hours after he'd first met him. But he'd felt a little too shy, him, too shy, to say anything too outright, so everything had gone over Arthur's head so far. Maybe this time...

He held his breath, eagerly waiting for a response of any kind.

"Goodness it sure is cold out! We'd better hurry to get inside before dark, if I end up getting sick mum'll know I went out without enough layers on, and you'll have to be the one that answers to her." 

Alright, maybe not this time, he was really going to have to up his game. If Arthur was going to be oblivious to every subtle and not-so-subtle move he tried, he was just going to have to continue his woo-ing attempts as delicately as a stampede of frightened elephants.

Once they made it back indoors Arthur was quickly encircled by a swarm of elves, all of them eagerly tugging on his legs and shoelaces, seemingly blissfully unaware that the more they pulled on him the less stable his balance became.

"Wait, wait, please, I don't want to step on anyone. What are you all so excited about?" Arthur questioned to no avail, so Jack took it upon himself to ask a passing, disgruntled yeti what was up.

"Phil says the elves were decorating one of the rooms for New Year's and they'd like to show you."

Arthur's confused expression morphed into the soft, warm one that made Jack feel like melting into a puddle. "That sounds wonderful. Did you want to come and see as well, Jack?"

Hell yes he did. The elves had probably just stuck a bunch of Christmas decorations back up which meant that, if he looked hard enough, there was probably some mistletoe hanging around somewhere.

But before he could say anything a large hand came down and gripped his shoulder and Jack couldn't hold back a surprised yelp. It was unfair that someone as big as North could sneak around so quietly.

"Sorry Arthur, but I must speak with Jack alone. We will not be long." And without further ado he dragged Jack into his personal workshop, locking the door behind them.

Oh man, this was turning out to be a lot like the last time he was in here, what with the locked door and really intense stare down, except they'd already solved the 'what's your centre' puzzle and Jack hadn't pulled any really devious pranks in months, okay, weeks, but he didn't think North would be too bothered about them so maybe this was about Arthur and, damn, if it was about Arthur-

"Why are you looking at me like I am out of season heat wave?" The large man asked curiously, breaking Jack out of his self induced anxiety attack.

He attempted a nonchalant shrug. "I just don't like being locked inside places, it makes me feel trapped."

"Ah, that is only precaution to make sure yetis and elves stay out as I have delicate matter to discuss with you. About Arthur."

"What about him?" He asked, incredibly proud of himself for keeping his tone even.

North ran a hand though his beard and his eyes danced around the room for a moment before pinning him with a warm look. "I cannot help but notice you have been pining like tree."

"Pining like- what- I have not! How did you even figure that out?"

"You are kidding, right?" His expression turned incredulous. "Is so obvious that even elves with little pointy heads are figuring it out." 

"If you already know, why did you bring me here?" A feeling of dread was slowly building up within him, again. "You aren't going to give me the shovel talk, are you?"

"Shovels?" North's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I talk to you about shovels?"

"It's not literally talking about shovels, North, it means you're going to threaten me with bodily harm if I do anything to hurt Arthur."

"Oh. Well you do not have to worry about that from me, I think you and Arthur would be good couple, very cute."

"... Really?"

"Yes, I said before that I thought you were good match, did I not?" North patted his midsection with one hand and grinned. "I just brought you in here so I could offer support and advice."

"Advice? I don't need any advice."

"Ah, I see," North began in a fond, pandering sort of way, "you perhaps think that I am too old and out of loop to give good advice. Feel free to ask one of the others, then."

"Others? Why would I... North, you didn't tell people about this, did you?!"

"What? I said before, is very cute. Plus I had to check in with other spirits today to make sure they were coming to tonight's party and sometimes the subject of you was brought up and I could not keep such a wonderful thing to myself."

Jack ran a hand over his face and tried to take deep, calming breaths. "How many people did you tell?"

"Just other Guardians, and they all think it is very sweet. Little fairies are a bit heartbroken, but they will recover."

Okay, he could deal with this, at least North hadn't told everyone he'd come in contact with.

"Well, thanks for your support, now could you," he tapped the door with his staff, "let me out?"

"Ah yes, of course." North unlocked the door but held it closed with one hand. "One more thing before you go."

Jack didn't even bother trying to hold in his sigh. "What?"

"If you are going to be worrying about getting this 'shovel talk', you should probably be on lookout whenever you meet Steve. He likes to seem indifferent, but he's very protective, also, he has biceps bigger than your thighs." North backed away from the door and Jack quickly slipped out of the workshop.

"Thanks for the heads up, North." 

"Is no problem. Now go get ready for party, the guests will start arriving very soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Jack barely made it a dozen steps before his path was blocked by a flock of pouting fairies, one of which fluttered around his head anxiously.

"Hey Baby Tooth, don't tell me you're all up in a tizzy too." He held out his hands for her to drop into and the other fairies began chirping in distress.

"Girls, girls, calm down." Tooth glided into view, smiling widely. "Hello Jack, I hope that pursuing your newfound love interest hasn't," she dived down and pried Jack's mouth open, lavender eyes excitedly seeking out every pristine tooth, "been messing with your dental regime. Have you started using mouthwash?"

"Ess." Jack attempted to answer and Tooth sprung away from him, hands going up to her checks in excitement while Baby Tooth flew up beside her and mirrored the gesture.

"You're afraid of getting halitosis! That's so sweet."

"Frostbite's afraid of getting hali-what?" Bunny asked as he leapt out of a rabbit hole.

Jack resisted the urge to pull at his hair, he didn't think he could handle the both of them at once.

"Halitosis, bad breath."

"Ah, I see." Bunny turned to Jack and smirked. "Hear y've been having a bit of a hard time lately with expressing your feelings."

"I've got no clue what you're talking about, kangaroo, I'm great at expressing myself."

Bunny didn't even twitch at the nick-name. "That's not what I heard. North said y'could use some friendly advice 'bout courtin', so ask away."

Damn it, North.

"Uh, no way. I'm doing fine on my own, I don't need any advice." Not to mention there was no way he'd take advice from Bunny, the other guardian would probably lord it over him for years, maybe even decades. 

Bunny rolled his eyes and Tooth fluttered around apprehensively.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, feel free to ask us anything." She offered, her fairies all nodding along excitedly.

"Thanks, I will," not, "now if you'll excuse me, I've got some decorations to check out."

He stepped around them and was off, attempting to find whatever room the elves had dragged Arthur to and dodging the various spirits that were beginning to show up for the party.

He finally found a room where the majority of the decorations were below eye-level, although the elves had tried valiantly to put some higher up, and was that- yes, mistletoe! It was tied onto the back of a chair, but that totally still counted, right?

Unfortunately Arthur was no where to be seen and in his place Sandy floated around calmly, sipping at eggnog until he caught sight of Jack and began to wave excitedly.

"Hey, my main Sandman, what's up?"

Sandy grinned at him while above his head a heart was shot through with an arrow and exploded into a dozen smaller hearts.

"Yeah, there is that. Anything new with you though?"

The blonde shook his head and began sipping at his eggnog once again.

"I don't suppose you saw where Arthur wandered off to, huh?"

Another head shake.

"He probably went to hide in his room, he's even worse than me at social situations. I'll see you in a bit Sandy." He turned to walk out of the room, but was stopped when he felt a tug on his hoodie. When he glanced back Sandy was gazing up at him with the same sort of paternal look that was on North's face more often than not nowadays. 

"I suppose you have some advice for me?"

Sandy nodded enthusiastically and Jack pursed his lips in thought. 

Well, Sandy was a lot less likely to make fun of him like Bunny would, or get over excited like Tooth, or be intimidating without meaning to be like North...

"Okay, lay it on me."

Over Sandy's head a clock struck midnight and fireworks started exploding above it, while below it a couple kissed.

"You're right! I've seen people do that before. So kissing at midnight is a tradition then?" Sandy nodded and Jack laughed. "Awesome, thanks Sandy!" 

Looks like he didn't need mistletoe after all.

x-x-x

"Ah-ha! I knew you'd be hiding out in your room."

Arthur looked up from the journal in his lap and put his pen behind an ear. "I'm not hiding out, and don't you ever knock?"

"Nope, I'm just a bunch of bad habits rolled up in an attractive package." He shuffled over to the bed and slumped down beside Arthur, leaning over in an exaggerated motion to in an attempt to read what he'd been writing.

"You're not all that bad," Arthur countered with a fond smile, holding the journal out to him, "even though sometimes you act as though you've been raised by wolves."

Jack couldn't hold back his surprised laughter, Arthur had never bantered with him before, as he took the proffered book and skimmed over the open pages.

"What do you get when you eat Christmas decorations. Tinsillitis. Ha. Do you just have a whole journal full of Christmas jokes?"

"And trivia! Next year for Christmas I want to make my family a board game, so I'm hoping that maybe tomorrow I can get Uncle Nicholas to look it all over and tell me what he thinks."

"Why not just ask him now?"

"I don't want to bother him while he's entertaining his guests."

"Arthur," Jack began dryly, "you're his guest too, not to mention that you're family. I think that means you get priority."

"Yes, but," Arthur pulled his knees up to his chest, "I always feel a little awkward, even more than usual, whenever I'm around a large group of spirits. I've met some of them before and they were nice and everything, but being around them makes me feel so," his voice dropped down to a whisper, "insignificant. I love what I do, but what's reading letters compared to giving kids good dreams or changing the seasons? It's like... It's how I feel whenever I've messed something up at home, only worse."

"Hey, listen to me," Jack shuffled closer, "you are not insignificant."

Arthur only gave him a wry smile in response, so Jack held eye contact and continued on.

"You read those letters from kids all around the world, and you write them back, and you do everything within your power to make Christmas perfect for every child because you genuinely care about them all. You may not be an immortal spirit with a high-ranking job, and you may be a little clumsy and overzealous, but you've got a heart the size of the moon and you're absolutely perfect just the way you are. I," Jack stumbled, cheeks beginning to frost over, "I like you, just the way you are. If other people are too small minded to like you for being yourself," was Arthur drifting closer? He totally was, "then they don't deserve anything from you anyways."

"Jack, I-"

The door burst open.

"Arthur! Why are you not..." North trailed off, eyes flicking from one young man to the other. "Oh. I will leave you to your conversation." He sent a very poorly concealed wink in Jack's direction before carefully shutting the door.

Arthur's face was so red that Jack found himself worried about his health.

"So, uh," he winced at how awkward he sounded, "did you maybe wanna get out of this room and go-"

"Yes! I think- I think I'm good to go." Arthur quickly stood up and brushed himself free of imaginary lint while Jack inwardly despaired at their ruined moment.

At least he still had midnight.

Arthur, despite the crippling embarrassment he seemed to be overtaken with every time North so much as glanced his way, stayed glued to Jack's side the whole night. A couple of spirits and the Guardians checked up on them every once in a while to ask if they were having a good time, comment on how much Arthur had grown since they'd last seen him and, in the case of Tooth and Bunny, subtly, or at least subtly compared to North, give Jack long, significant looks as though they were trying to send him telepathic messages.

At least Sandy acted normal around them, thankfully deciding he'd given enough advice for now.

Twenty minutes to midnight North made his way around the room, again, to proudly talk about the firework display the yetis had set up this year.

"It will be best yet! I made several of the fireworks for the grand finale myself!" He threw his head back with a laugh. "Gun powder is always fun medium to work with. Although with elves running amok you never know when explosions will happen," he leaned in closer to Arthur and Jack to whisper, "almost singed my eyebrows right off, twice."

Jack snickered and Arthur made a concerned noise in the back of his throat.

"Ah, do not worry Arthur, even if I lost them, they would grow back eventually." He patted his nephew on the back before moving deeper into the room to strike up a conversation with Father Time.

"So, are you excited for the fireworks?" Jack scuffed his foot along the floor, trying not to be too obvious in his constant glancing at the clock in the centre of the room.

"Oh yes. The yetis put a lot together this year, it's bound to be quite to display."

"Does everyone go outside to see it, or do we watch it through the windows?"

"Either way. Some spirits can handle the cold so they go out onto the balcony, and some would much rather stay warm." Arthur twiddled his thumbs, shoulder's beginning to hunch. "Personally I like to stay indoors, and I suppose since you're a winter spirit-"

"I'll stay inside too." Jack cut in and Arthur immediately relaxed.

"Are you sure? You don't have to."

"But I want to. Honestly, do I seem like the sort of person who does stuff he doesn't like?"

"I suppose not."

"Great. Now where did you want to watch from? I imagine a lot of people are going to be crowding around the windows and I'd rather not get crushed in the front or have to perch on top of my staff to see over everyone's heads in the back."

"There's a room I normally watch from, the one the elves decorated, it's got a pretty decent view. I usually do the countdown in here with everyone, then head over there."

"Sounds perfect."

"Attention! Attention please!" North bellowed from the centre of the room. "Is almost one minute to midnight and, as is tradition, we will have Father Time start the countdown! Father Time, when you are ready."

Father Time squinted at his hour glass from behind half moon glasses, lips moving without sound until finally, in a raspy voice, he called out, "sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight,"

The other spirits began counting down, voices growing louder and stronger with every descending number.

"forty two, forty one, forty,"

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to see Bunny and Tooth gesturing at him wildly, so he shook his head and lifted his arms in a universal 'what' gesture. Bunny face-palmed but Tooth continued on, grabbing at Bunny's paw with one hand and pointing to the door with the other.

Permission to leave the room, granted.

"twenty nine, twenty eight, twenty seven,"

Jack grabbed one of Arthur's hands in his own and began dragging him away.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Arthur questioned but followed along without a fuss.

"You'll see."

"twenty one, twenty, nineteen," the voices of the other spirits followed them down the hall, growing faith but never quite disappearing even as they entered the specially decorated room.

"Ten, nine, eight," Jack started and, although he looked confused, Arthur joined in, "seven, six, five, four, three, two, one!"

Jack snapped his eyes shut and quickly leaned up on his tip toes to seal his and Arthur's lips together. They were both completely still for what seemed like a small eternity and, cheeks frosting over like nobody's business, Jack began to pull back only for Arthur to surge forward.

Their teeth clacked together but Jack could care less because Arthur was actually-

Arthur jerked back, and maybe it was just the light from the fireworks but he looked even redder in the face than he had been when North had walked in on their moment, then he began babbling.

"I didn't read that wrong, did I? That wasn't just supposed to be a friendly kiss, was it? And then I just, oh dear." Arthur slumped, one hand moving to cover his mouth. "I thought that since I wasn't doing anything it would be like kissing a dead fish so I... I haven't messed things up have I?"

"No, Arthur." Jack leaned in close, fingers running through Arthur's hair in an attempt to calm them both down. "Everything's perfect." He leaned in for another kiss which Arthur eagerly bestowed upon him.

Best. New Years. Ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, he could do this, North had warned him in advance that this may happen, he was totally prepared.

Steve, Arthur's much more sturdily built brother, carefully shut the door behind them. He'd requested Jack's help to look over an icing problem with his Handheld Operational and Homing Organizer, but even North's elves would be able to tell that was an excuse to pull away from the rest of the group.

On the bright side, everyone else in Arthur's family seemed to like him.

Steve slowly turned around and, wow, someone who had a goatee in the shape of a pine tree should not be this intimidating.

"I suspect you know why I brought you here?"

Jack nodded. Let the shovel talk commence.

"Good, then I'll keep this short and sweet." Steve crossed his arms and stepped closer, looming over him in a way that reminded him of Pitch. "If you hurt my little brother, friend of Uncle Nick or not, I will track you down with our satellites, send out a team of elves to bring you to me and snap you like a twig. Understood?"

"Yeah, but the same applies to you."

"What?" Steve's eyebrows furrowed and Jack took one step forward, hands on his hips.

"If you ever hurt Arthur in any way, brother or not, I'll set the winds after you and freeze you like a pond."

Steve's lips twitched in a barely there smile, apparently the counter-threat had been a clever move, thank heaven. "Sounds fair, I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

"Me too."

They walked back out of the room, Jack immediately heading for his place by Arthur's side.

"Steve didn't threaten you with too much bodily harm, did he?" Arthur asked, almost beside himself with worry.

"Nah. To tell the truth I'd been expecting much worse. Besides," he wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders, pulling him closer and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "it'd take a lot more than threats of maiming to keep me from you."


End file.
